


[虫哈铁] [R18 ]《意料之外》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫哈铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫哈铁。850Fo贺文。来源于QQ空间一条说说,已询问过Po主要了授权,是自己做了调整之后的梗Q名：居一龙的小揪揪。两个学弟×学长。打的赌是谁输了就要在喜欢的人面前穿女装。丢一会脸能换来与托尼这样的亲密接触,狂喜之中Harley脑子里一片空白,血液全往身下涌。





	[虫哈铁] [R18 ]《意料之外》

“是你的女朋友吗？”趁着黑长直转过身去，Tony手肘顶了顶Peter，状似不经意的开口问道。  
他不自觉的把眼神投放在女生身上上下扫视着，心里头酸酸的泛起来不是滋味。那是一个很好看文静清秀的女生，从进门开始就腼腼腆腆的低着头没说过一句话。至于为什么低着头Tony也能看到女生的脸，因为这个女孩子有点高。  
不是一般的高。  
比他高。  
内心油然生出些挫败感，Tony面上仍是装的若无其事，维持着一个恰到好处的调侃表情，既不过分僵硬也不过分猥琐：“是吗？”  
“没有没有。”Peter笑了笑：“还只是我的朋友。”他刻意说的暧昧，内心大大翻了个白眼。谁跟他是朋友。  
同样的话也出现在“女生”心底。他在心里嘁了一声忍不住回头看了一眼，却正好对上Tony看过去的眼神。  
他立刻低下头去看着地毯，在乌黑发丝中间露出的耳朵尖泛着红色。他是因为羞耻，Tony却以为这个女生是因为跟他对视所以害羞了。  
Harley心里止不住的骂着脏话，从Peter骂到打的那个赌，从头顶的假发骂到脚上的小皮鞋。他真想穿越回和旁边那个混蛋打下赌的那天早晨，把那个信心满满以为自己一定会赢的白痴揍进地里去。  
那个赌具体的惩罚是，输的人要穿上女装，配合赢方试探Tony的心意。Harley全身心都在拒绝。当着喜欢的人的面丢脸是一方面，一边丢脸还要一边看着Peter和Tony相谈甚欢是另一方面，每分每秒都是折磨。  
跟他对视所以害羞，这就意味着挖墙脚有门。Tony一边笑着调侃Peter一边快速思索着对策。  
喜欢Peter几个月了，他一直循序渐进温水煮青蛙，一段时间才撩拨上一把。现在突然跳出来一个疑似Peter女朋友预备役的女生，他该怎么办？当然是上去就刚啊。  
他没那么高尚。既然女生对他似乎有那么点意思，他就该趁机把她追到手让Peter死心，明修栈道暗度陈仓然后过河拆桥。第一次询问Peter要不要来家里看他制造的小玩意，结果Peter就带了有好感的女生来，事先说的还是“带一个朋友”。  
朋友个鬼。  
要实施行动，第一步还是要先把Peter支出去。Tony于是随口扯了个理由：“Peter，你能帮我去买两罐可乐吗？我刚想起来家里常备的只有咖啡。”  
Peter愣了一下。他去买可乐，这意味着房间里会只剩Tony和那个家伙，而他对会发生什么完全无法知晓。他摸了摸鼻子尝试让自己留下：“是给我和她吗？不用了Tony，我很想试试你平常喝的咖啡是什么味道。”  
Tony立刻回道：“那你能帮我在附近那家甜品店买盒甜甜圈吗？很近的就在小区里下楼一转角就到。咖啡有点苦我平常都是就着甜甜圈一起的。”  
在头脑风暴找到对策前Peter脑子里先一步不由自主的想象出了Tony吃甜甜圈的样子。糖霜会沾在他的嘴角，而他会伸舌舔去那些白色粉末。焦点定格在那探出嘴唇的舌尖上，Peter的大脑立刻宕机失去了思考能力，他因此错过了找借口的最佳时机。  
无奈的在心底叹了口气，Peter站起身看向Tony：“要买什么味道的？”  
“你问一下店员Tony丶Stark平常买什么甜甜圈，然后你随意挑就好。”Tony继续道：“拿了就回来就行，我在那家店是直接从卡里划钱的。  
Peter应了一声。末了他狠狠的警告性的瞪了一眼嘴角勾的掩饰不住的Harley，只恨不得自己能瞬移。

“你是跟Peter一个年级的吗？”支开了Peter，Tony微笑着看着Harley开口问道。第一步要软化她，最起码让她开口说话。  
Harley点了点头。他抬头看了一眼Tony然后立刻低下头去，要是让Tony看他太久认出来他是谁就完蛋了。  
“你觉得Peter怎么样呢？”Tony继续问道。  
“......”Harley刚想开口就闭了嘴怕自己的声音伪装不过关被发现，他于是举起了手，接着比了个拇指。  
...勉勉强强也算可以。Tony抽了抽嘴角，接着转过头去看着女生，大眼睛眨了眨疯狂放电继续进攻：“那你觉得我怎么样？”  
世界第一好我现在就想亲亲你！！  
Harley在心里疯狂刷屏，面上只是红了耳尖稍稍红了脸颊别过头去。他规规矩矩双手放在膝盖上，心里却是已经掀了裙子把Tony按在沙发上操射了一次。  
他觉得有些不妙。在这么近距离与Tony对视，而且是被用这样的眼神看着，他在发热，而热度顺着血液循环流动最终停在下方。  
“你觉得我不好吗...”Tony反而靠的更近，他的声音放的极软。  
丢一会脸能换来与Tony这样的亲密接触，狂喜之中Harley脑子里一片空白，血液全往身下涌。  
Harley的身体完全僵住，他不知自己该作何反应。绷紧的神经在Tony的呼吸靠过来的瞬间崩断了，他有那么几秒不知道发生了什么，回过神来的时候他已经把Tony压在沙发上堵住他的嘴了。  
触感柔软，致命的是片刻后另一个比嘴唇温度更高的湿软物体从唇间探出，拂过他的嘴唇。  
从来没有失败过的Stark再一次赢得了胜利。Tony有些得意的挑了挑眉，然后他想要起身将局势扭转一下，就发现自己被钳制住，完全动弹不得。  
“学长...”一吻结束他才被放开。面前的“女生”低低喘着气，声音是哑的却又十分熟悉。Tony愣怔了一瞬，大脑在身体之后反应过来下身的触感不对，他低头一看，裙子被顶起来一块，在一个位置十分暧昧的地方。  
“学长...”Harley低低唤了他一声，扣着他后脑勺再度将唇印在他的唇上。  
落在唇上的吻与落在面上的呼吸是炽热滚烫的，身下抵着自己的东西是硬挺的。面前人的眉眼是熟悉的，Tony在混沌中费力的拼凑起回忆中的面庞，好不容易才抵抗住身上人的动作：“Harley？”  
“学长这会儿才认出我啊。”男生肌肉绷紧蓄势待发，时刻准备着再次俯下身去贴近Tony。语气是失落中带着委屈的，Tony一个恍惚手上的力气就失了些，Harley立刻逮着机会就压下去。  
他在用下身磨蹭着自己。Tony脑海中一片空白，大脑被震惊到卡了机。  
他挣扎着想要推开Harley，嘴上打着哈哈的缓解气氛中的暧昧，Harley却是全然不顾的。“是你先勾引我的。”他边啮咬着Tony的耳朵边这么说道。  
挣扎要上一个等级的时候，Harley将Tony握在了手里。顺着柱身的形状隔着裤子揉捏，偶有摩擦是最让人受不了的刺激。Tony软了身子在他身下喘着气，推着他肩膀的手转而捏紧了他的肩膀。  
敲门的声音却在此时响起了。Tony一惊柔软附和着Harley的动作立刻转变成了抗拒。Harley笑了两声：“我抱你去开门。”  
门被打开，Peter第一眼看到的就是被Harley抱在怀里亲吻的Tony。Harley还穿着裙子，黑长直假发也还戴在头上，气势却已经完全不同。  
“真嫉妒啊，学长为了你勾引我。”Harley叹了一口气，“这真让人伤心。”他亲吻着Tony的嘴角，掰着他的下巴强硬的让羞愤的不肯看他们的人转过头来。  
“你、你放我下来！”Tony挣扎起来，Harley这时候却是听了他的话顺从的把他放了下来，Tony腿软的站不住，就被另一个人揽进了怀里。  
他抬头，对上的是一双燃着的火焰与Harley如出一辙的眼睛。

Tony记不清事情是怎么变成现在这样的。他被悬空夹在两人中间，身上红痕遍布。腰上的屁股上的是手印，上身的腿间的是齿印与吻痕。两个平日里都是品学兼优风评极佳的学弟一前一后的夹着他，手在他身上肆意抚摸，直弄的他分不清放在自己身上的手有几只。  
Peter插在他身体里一下一下撞的狠而有力，掐在他臀上的手固定住他的身体，提着他的屁股迎合着自己的撞击。Tony被他撞的不住前倾，上半身靠过去被Harley接住，下半身被Peter牢牢掌握着。腰因此凹下去拉出条弧线，他几乎觉得自己要被分成两半。  
上半身是细细密密温和的刺激，乳头被含进嘴里吮吸置于手中玩弄揉捏；下半身是激烈炽热直直劈入神经的猛烈快感，不自觉的收缩着的肠道被强硬打开容纳进属于另一个男性的性器官，前列腺被一次次顶撞恶意摩擦过，太过强烈的快感逼得他流了眼泪出了哭腔，呜咽着求饶。  
“不喜欢吗？”Peter吻着他的后颈，将顶撞的速度放缓了一些：“不喜欢我这样对您？”  
明明早就把敬称去掉了，现在却又不知是有意还是无意的又用上。强烈的违和感与羞耻感铺天盖地，Tony一口气呼吸不上来，闭嘴不回答他的话，只是收缩着穴道吮吸Peter的阴茎，试图把他的注意力拉回来。  
“你就不能快点吗？”Harley不耐烦的啧了一声，他硬的快爆了。Tony就这么软软的窝在他怀里，表情与喘息呻吟皆是性感至极。他简直按捺不住自己的欲望，希望下一刻能出现一个只有自己和Tony能进去的空间。  
“你以为谁都像你那么快吗？”刚刚还温和的亲吻着Tony脖颈的人立刻变了脸，明里暗里的挑衅着。  
明里暗里的火药味呛人，酸涩与怒气又转变为更卖力的动作。Tony不懂为什么Peter的动作突然又加快了，他讨饶的捏着Peter的手臂，声音被撞的断断续续：“轻一点...轻一点Peter...”  
而得到的反馈是Peter不受自控的更用力的顶撞，就是意料之外的事情了。

 

——[END]

**Author's Note:**

> * dbq我甚至没让Harley插进去xx。  
> *因为怕被复4逼出坑所以还是先把贺文写掉吧。


End file.
